pokemonlostcartridgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocket Monster Beta Green
Pokémon Green Version '(Japanese: 'ポケットモンスター　緑 Pocket Monsters: Green) was the first Pokémon game ever released to the public, in Japan on February 27, 1996. Green introduced the gameplay concepts that went on to provide the standard for games in the core seriesand later provided part of the basis for the first international games in the series. Lavender Town The phenomenon of "Lavandonia syndrome" is a legend concerning a bizarre series of clinical cases and deaths throughout Japan that have been linked to the Pokémon game series, in particular the first two, "Red" and "Blue" (Green , in Japan). Despite the fact that nothing is known about this event due to some laws on disclosure in the Kyoto prefecture, there is still a great deal of information uncovered by people, including Seki Uchitada, Ise Mitsutomo and Satou Harue, whose this listing is dedicated. We also thank Andou Kagetada for providing animated images and gif files of these alleged visual phenomena. In this analysis we will discuss the other phenomenon often confused with that of the "Lavandonia Syndrome", or the "White Hand Sprite" or the "Buried Alive Model", as well as the semi-related developer-tag inserted in the game, and how to use safely the "easter eggs" on post-first wave cartridges. Listening to the track while reading this text is recommended. The first cases of "Lavandonia syndrome" and associated events were reported a few months after the release of Rosso and Blu, for the portable console "GameBoy". These video games were very popular among children between the ages of 7 and 12 (for the most part), which was undoubtedly one of the main reasons why the fact took on a certain gravity. In the game, the player assumed the role of "Trainer", whose task was to capture wild creatures called "Pokèmon". These two games, and the two new additions "Gold and Silver", an animated series, figurines, action figures, etc., have led Pokémon to be a multi-billion dollar international franchise. In one part of the game, the coach was visiting a place a little out of the way called "Lavandonia". This city was one of the smallest places in the game (apart from the player's home town), and had very few services compared to other places in the game; it would also be an insignificant place, were it not for the "Pokémon Tower", a monumental cemetery building, where hundreds of dead Pokémon tombs were located. The theory is that, due to this place present in the game, at least two hundred children have lost their lives and many others have contracted diseases and disorders of various kinds, excluding all those deaths and diseases whose cause has gone unnoticed. For a long time no connection was made but, starting from the spring / summer of 1996, some cases were brought back to a common cause. The first testimony of the effects of the "Lavandonia Syndrome" came from an internal report dating back to June 1996 written by the company Game Freak Inc., which came out thanks to an employee, Satou Harue. In it was given a list of names, dates and symptoms, reports concerning children between 7 and 12 years who experienced different health problems after playing Pokémon Red or Green. Some reports are listed under "Appendix A". (It should be noted that the symptoms listed are not all related to the "Tone of Lavandonia" or more commonly called 'Lavender Town Tone' phenomenon, but also to the "White Hand Sprite", the "Ghost Animation" or the "Buried Alive Model ", which are visual phenomena that have caused similar but distinct symptoms." 12 April 1996 (11): Obstructive sleep apnea, migraine, otorrhagia, tinnitus.23 May 1996 (12): General irritability, insomnia, gambling addiction , nose bleeds. Violent attacks first against others and then against oneself.27 April 1996 (11): Strong headache, irritability. Prescribed anti-painkillers.4 March 1996 (7): Migraine, apathy, little reactivity. Development of deafness, he disappeared. His body will then be found on April 20 of the same year at the edge of a road. Thanks to this document, first circulated internally that these cases were connected to the game, until then the causes had never been discovered or diagnosed by medical professionals . It is not clear, in fact, how the company has managed to find links without consulting health services. The predominant symptoms related to the case were: headaches and severe migraines, eye and ear bleeds, mood swings and short temper , gambling addiction, violence even if not caused, isolation and inactivity and, in 67% of cases, suicidal tendencies. However, these symptoms only affected children between 7 and 12 who arrived in Lavandonia, in the game, and most of them wore headphones or earphones at the time. Apparently, the game's developers wanted to create a place that " left the mark "on the player, according to Uchitada Seki, who was part of the development team. Seki argued that, during the game's development phase, a number of interested team members intended to make Lavandonia a little different from the rest of the game. "The Pokémon Tower is a clear example," Seki said in a recent interview, dating back to the beginning of the year. "This, and of course the fact that Lavandonia is in itself so different from all the other cities: it's smaller, it doesn't have a gym ... and the background music is very, very disturbing. In fact, in the first version of the game the manager literally ordered us to change the theme, because what we had used would upset the children. The music of the subsequent versions is different, in fact ”. O Seki was not in the least aware of Lavandonia Syndrome, or he had largely underestimated the factor of disruption on children. Nothing else was said about the theme of music, but there were references to the relatively macabre aspect of the town. What Seki omitted in the interview was that the first version of the theme of Lavandonia used in Red and Blue was the result of an experiment on binaural tones: using different frequencies, if you listen with earphones, obviously, you can get different effects on the player. In most versions of the first release wave, this brought the player uneasiness, apprehension and restlessness. However, more than two hundred children caused mental disorders, which were not fully diagnosed because those frequencies have no effect on fully developed human ears, in fact it was only the children who suffered psychological and physiological disorders, which in some cases led to the death of which most for suicide. These visual phenomena are known in the programming environment as "White Hand Sprite", "Ghost Animation" and "Buried Alive Model". Of each one it is known that they can cause headaches, nausea, and in very serious cases cerebral and pulmonary haemorrhages. While about 70% of the cases of Lavandonia syndrome are due to music, the remaining percentage is shared among the visual phenomena. This is due in part to the visual stimuli that occur after the player hears the tone of Lavandonia. The theory is that this syndrome affects the deaf or people who hear little, making up the remaining 30%. The vision of these models brings the effects listed above, but there are methods to display them safely. Known in code as WhiteHand.gif, according to the script it should have appeared as a wild Pokémon on the third floor of the Pokémon Tower. It was divided into four separate animations: the verse, the steady sprite and two unknown attacks, called "Pugno" and "Brutalità". Although seeing the animation could have side effects, displaying the individual frames was not a problem. The white hand was described as a shriveled, almost shrunken hand, with particular attention to detail: flesh detached from the bone and some tendons dangled off the wrist in a very realistic way. The first animation was the hand that closed in a fist, then swung forward. But the animation of the "Brutality" attack had a few missing frames: the hand seemed to open, but then it was cut. After a few seconds it reappeared, closed. Nothing is known about the missing frames. The Ghost Animation, coded as Haunting.swf should have been in different sectors of the whole tower, even in the middle of a path on the second floor. However, players could not interact with it, leaving many to believe that it was created as a "background feature". The Ghost Animation should similarly be broken down into frames. It consisted of 59 frames. However, after the extraction, more than half of the frames turned out to be the standard ghost model. About a quarter of the frames were static, to produce the "fading" effect. Still, in the middle of the animation there were frames of screaming faces, along with images of a skeleton with a black cloak (it is assumed to be the Grim Reaper), and several corpses. The meaning of this was unknown, and under oath the chief programmer Hisashi Sogabe said he knew nothing about the images found. Of all the phenomena related to Lavandonia Syndrome, this is the most popular: In his thesis "Video games and the manipulation of the human mind", Dr. Jackson Turner stated that the images were intentionally inserted. Thanks to their short time on the screen and their nature, Turner theorized that these frames were meant to scare the players and make them believe it was due to Lavender Town. Often called by its code name, Buryman script, the Buried Alive Model should have been on top of the Pokémon Tower, but was replaced by the ghost of Marowak. As a script, he should have been the "boss" of the Tower. Once arrived, the following conversation would take place: Buried Alive: You're here, finally ... BA: I'm trapped ... BA: And I feel lonely ... BA: Very, very lonely ... BA: Do you want to come with me? After that, the battle would begin. Once in "Battle view", the Buried Alive Model seemed to be a decomposing human corpse trying to crawl out of the earth. It was programmed to have two "White Hands", a Gengar and a Muk. Strangely, no script was written in case of defeat. In the case of a player's victory, the game just stopped. However, a definite ending was written by an unknown programmer if he had been defeated in battle. In this finale, he would have said "Finally, fresh meat!" Followed by other incomprehensible jokes. After that, the player would be dragged underground. The scene could have ended with a simple Game Over, all the while, in the background, the Buried Alive should have appeared that would have devoured the player. Particularly strange were the protocols for after this scene. The cartridge should have downloaded this image into the internal memory of the GameBoy and should have overwritten the normal starting image. And, as background music, you would hear a mysterious file called staticmesh.wav. The purpose of all this, unlike many other elements related to Lavandonia Syndrome, is unknown. Pokemon #731 In the first edition of the games in which the Lavander Town Theme was present, hidden in the game's programming code is an unnamed Pokémon, identified only with the number assigned to it: # 731. The Pokémon can only be found in two places: one is shown in Figure 1, in Route 7. In the thirty-first plate of grass, which is marked in red in the image, there is a 100% chance of running into the Pokémon 731. It is not known whether this is due to the code of the game itself, or was specifically put there by the programmers. Another way to find this mysterious Pokémon # 731 is to use the "'Missingno." glitch ". The Missingno. glitch is accomplished by going to the old man who will show you how to catch a Pokémon. Due to a bug in the game, when you talk to the old man, who will replace your character's name in the game's memory, your character's name will be moved to the memory that determines which wild Pokémon to appear. On the Cinnamon Island (Cinnabar Island in the Japanese versions), there is a narrow strip of land in which wild Pokémon may appear, but it has no specific Pokémon assigned to it. Therefore, going there, a Pokémon will appear that matches the hexadecimal value of your nickname. If your character is called 'GCA' (to be written in lower case: gca) you will encounter the mysterious Pokémon 731. The very nature of the Pokémon is quite strange. In fact, to create it, the ghost of the Lavandonia tower was used, along with some static frames. However, it contains about twenty frames that become a flashing series of low quality images that are difficult to decipher. On the internet I managed to recover 3 of them. This, marked as "fig. 2" by the author who published it online, appears to be a man standing, intent on a table above which lies something difficult to identify ... perhaps, it is a dead body. The standing man has his hands on this unidentifiable body, and he also has a kind of surgical mask on his mouth. This reinforces the theory that what lies on the table is a human being. This other, marked as "fig. 3", appears to be a low-resolution image of a building. We will talk about this frame and its meaning later. "fig. 4" is perhaps one of the strangest frames in the animation: it is a picture of the Japanese imperial flag with two kanji symbols meaning 'emperor' in the lower right corner. The other frames of the animation, which unfortunately have not yet managed to find through the web, are described by various sources as a collection of images of doctors, corpses and strange buildings. But now let's continue the analysis of the encounter with the mysterious Pokémon # 731. During the whole duel the theme of Lavandonia is played - still the infamous 8 bit song of Lavandonia! - even if it is accelerated by 3x. If you try to capture the infamous Pokémon, the game crashes. After rebooting, the game title screen appears different, remaining state only and reproducing the accelerated tone 10x of bubble formation. Well, now you're all wondering, "What is this Pokémon's purpose? What is the meaning of the number 731? What are the tones that make up the ‘Lavender Town Tone’? Were they included in the music on purpose? " The answers require a look at some of the Game Freak employees, the company that developed the Nintendo game. The Pokémon series was created by the Staff of Game Freak Inc., a Japanese video game developer founded in 1989 by Satoshi Tajiri: Shin Nakamura, who was married to Satou Harue and had a six-year-old boy named Ken Nakamura, worked there as programmers. Ms. Harue, who released the list of children affected by "Lavandonia Syndrome", was hired for her musical skills and was responsible for sound design. In order to gather more information on this topic, a blogger from the Pokémon site from which I got the news, went to Japan to invigorate Ms. Harue, who currently lives in the small town of Toma, in the Kamikawa district of the prefecture of Hokkaido. Below I post my translation of your article containing the interview with Ms. Harue: Initially reluctant to answer my questions, he finally relented and gave me the information I wanted. The reason she had leaked the list of children was partly due to a personal fault: Mr. Nakamura had asked to change the theme of Lavandonia to his wife, Mrs. Harue, and she had accepted. Then, Mr. Nakamura added the tone, telling her that it was fine as it was, modifying nothing. Because the tone is not audible to people over the age of twelve, Mrs. Harue believed Mr. Nakamura. In the middle of the night following the release of the game, Mr. Nakamura took his own life in the Aokigahara Forest, hanging himself from a tree, leaving a letter addressed to his wife under him. Their son, Ken, had died in a car accident on their way home. The body was found naked, with several cracked ribs, frothing at the mouth and signs of severe nose bleeding due to a cerebral hemorrhage. Moreover, in the chest, he had engraved the two Kanji characters that mean 'Emperor'. The story that Mrs. Harue told me is that, while Ken was asleep, Mr. Nakamura had put his son's headphones on and played the Pokémon video game in the city of Lavandonia. In the end, the son had woken up and, due to the effects of the tone, he had etched the kanji symbols on his body with a kitchen knife and later tried to attack the passengers of a car in the immediate vicinity. Frightened, they ran away from him and ran away. Unfortunately, his story was not accepted by the police, even though the bloody kitchen knife was present in the child's bedroom. Mrs. Harue has agreed to let me have a revealing passage from Mr. Nakamura's letter. A part of the text is omitted for obvious personal reasons. The message is shown below: '''' :This passage makes it clear that Mr. Nakamura's goal was the creation of a second 'Great Japanese Empire' using the newly commercialized Pokémon games. He hoped that the Lavandonia song, which causes violence against the victims themselves and against others, would transform all the children who bought the game into warriors for the Empire. : :But all this, what explains us about the images posted previously, related to the animation of the "ghost"? Here is what is explained in other sites in English: : : Unit 731 was a secret unit of the Japanese army under the Japanese Empire during World War II. It was used for biological and chemical research, further investigating experiments on human beings. It is sadly famous for its numerous war crimes. It was divided into several divisions: : :Division 1: Research on bubonic plague, cholera, anthrax, typhoid fever, tuberculosis and on the lives of people affected by these diseases. To this end, a prison had been built to hold approximately three to four hundred people. Division 2: Research on biological weapons used in the war field, in particular for the production of devices to spread germs and bacteria. Division 3: Production of covers containing biological agents. Stationed in Harbin. Division 4: production of other biological weapons. Division 5: staff training. Divisions 6-8: Crews, doctors and administrations. In Division 4 worked Hoshu Nakamura, the father of Shin Nakamura. According to Mrs. Harue, he "was a very prudent man, he had an imperial flag on his wall, and he followed all the traditions. He remained firm at the mentality of the middle of the previous century ». If we want to deepen it further, we find that Hoshu Nakamura, within division 4, served as "Director of experimentation on acoustic engineering". From this, we can only hypothesize what responsibilities he has had. One can imagine, however, that the "Lavender Town Tone" was conceived there, among the screams of vivisected patients and the smoke of burned bodies ... Now, let's go back to Figures 2 and 3: Figure 2, containing a photo of a man with a surgical mask holding a body, was probably taken by Mr. Nakamura himself at the facility. Figure 3 is similar to the main entrance of the structure. From this, we can understand that the rest of the photos could be 'patients' of the 731 and the buildings of the structure. The effects of the "Lavender town tone", the "ghost animation", the white hand sprite and the mysterious Pokémon number 731 (see the various related articles) were certainly not as extensive as Mr. Nakamura had hoped. In fact, there is no second Japanese empire, but he is responsible for the deaths of several hundred Japanese children, who died as a result of insane outbursts against government officials and against themselves. The limited diffusion of these phenomena is mainly due to the rapid actions of Mrs. Harue and Game Freak aimed at removing the tone, the secret code (# 731) and the images that Mr. Nakamura had implemented in the game. Mr. Nakamura had also neglected to predict that the effects would have manifested themselves almost exclusively if the headphones were used while listening to the musical theme of Lavandonia. Even Nintendo's discreet and speedy withdrawal of the majority of video games containing Nakamura implementations is a factor that contributed to the limited expansion of the phenomenon. Nowadays Pokémon continues to be a popular video game series throughout the world. Unfortunately the Japanese government, probably under Nintendo's request, has avoided recognizing the connection between children who have died or seriously affected by such phenomena and the Pokémon games Green and Red version of the first editions. The information leaked by Ms. Harue was almost all erased to silence these rumors. PS: Ms. Harue passed away due to leukemia May 3, 2001. We thank the site from which I found the numerous information regarding this affair . Another thank you, which was posted by the English language site mentioned above, goes to Mrs. Harue. Before concluding this post, I would like to open a parenthesis: all the facts, people, institutions and places mentioned in this article have been cited because present in the sources from which I have drawn the information presented by me. Not being able to verify them personally, I cannot know the truth. Therefore, I do not assume any responsibility in case of errors or inconsistencies with respect to the reality of the facts. I simply limited myself to looking for news and translating part of an article, which I mentioned. Then, it is up to you to draw your own conclusions, and decide whether ... to believe, or not to believe. For example, a really interesting one is the very first: the half-length of a man who shows 40-50 years, with glasses and I would say of Japanese origin (he gives me this idea). Hypothesis? Why put the image of a man? The second image is the "little house" on which something has already been said. The third and fourth are really difficult to interpret. The fifth is the flag. The sixth gives me the idea of two chimneys (or the ramparts of a castle, but I don't see a logical connection ... perhaps between the castle and the ghost, but it is a bit drawn like what ...) The chimneys could be connected to the activities of the "research center" 731 ... The last would be the famous operating table, which then remains fixed during the fight. Edit I answer myself about the man. It is 99% Shiro Ishii on which this is found on Wikipedia: Shiro Ishii (石井 四郎 Ishii Shirō?) (Chiba Prefecture, June 25, 1892 - Tokyo, October 9, 1959) was a Japanese doctor, microbiologist and general. He led the Japanese Empire's biological weapons program under the command of a military research unit called Unit 731. Unit 731 was created in 1932 and established an organization sponsored by the state for biological terrorism and mass murder, with laboratories and extermination camps scattered throughout the enormous empire that Japan had conquered in East Asia. Some of the most important Japanese scientists - including university professors and doctors - caused real epidemics for strategic purposes. Microbes were used as invisible weapons against unsuspecting populations. All this was implemented in blatant violation of the Geneva Convention (which prohibited the use of chemical and bacteriological weapons) to which Japan had joined in 1925. Scholars today estimate that Japanese troops, who participated in the biological warfare program commanded by General Shiro Ishii, killed more than 540,000 Chinese civilians with epidemics caused by germs grown in the laboratory. It was a real genocide. The number of doctors and scientists involved in these actions of biological warfare and in experiments on human beings exceeds 20,000 units. Yet after the Second World War, many of them returned to their previous academic and clinical occupations. Some of them achieved considerable prestige and wealth. In 1997, 180 Chinese relatives of the victims started a collective legal action of great resonance against the Japanese government, in order to obtain from it both a compensation and the official apology: for themselves, for the members of their families and for the 2100 people whose death was caused by the use of biological weapons in the Chinese districts from which the plaintiffs came. In 2002, the Japanese court pronounced its verdict, rejecting claims for compensation and apologies, although the judges admitted that those facts had actually occurred.